Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for specifying a position of a patient with respect to the isocenter of a medical imaging scanner for a medical imaging examination. The present invention also concerns a medical imaging apparatus that is designed to implement such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
Ideal conditions for a medical imaging examination are found in the isocenter of a medical imaging scanner. For example, the isocenter of a magnetic resonance device is situated in a region in which an optimally homogeneous magnetic field exists. For a magnetic resonance examination the patient, in particular a region of the patient to be examined, should be arranged as precisely as possible in this homogeneity region, or the isocenter.